New Jersey to California
by CSIVegasChick14
Summary: description inside!
1. DescriptionCharacters

Description: Jay Robertson's thirteen-year-old niece, Samantha Robertson is mobbing in with him when his brothers and Sister-in law were killed in a car accident. Jay lives with three roommates in a house on the beach in Playa Linda, California. Their names are Susannah, Johnny, and Ava. Johnny and Ava are married with two kids, Fifteen-year-old Bradin and thirteen-year-old Derrick. Jay, Susannah, Johnny and Ava are best friends and even though they have kids (Bradin and Derrick are like kids to Susannah and Jay) they are boys, they don't know what it's like to raise a teenaged girl. Erica Spalding, Jay's girlfriend helps out too.

Main Characters

Samantha Robertson

Jay Robertson

Ava Gregory-Westerly

Johnny Westerly

Derrick Westerly

Bradin Westerly

Susannah Rexford

The Jonas Brothers

Kevin Jonas SR.

Denise Jonas

Amber Starr (Amber is Sam's best friend that lives in Playa Linda, they met one summer about 5 years ago when Sam was visiting her Uncle Jay and been best friends since.)

Of course there are other characters this is just the main


	2. The Call

"Hey Jay are you coming to the beach with Susannah, Johnny, the kids and I?" It's going to be so much fun." Ava asked walking onto the patio where Jay was strumming on his guitar.

"Sure. When are you guys leaving?" H answered putting down his guitar.

"In about ten minutes." She replied walking back in the house where she started putting the sandwiches she made in a picnic basket.

About ten minutes later Ava's husband Johnny, their kids-Bradin and Derrick and her business partner/ best friend came downstairs. Jay walked in from outside.

"Ready to go?" Ava asked as everyone nodded their heads. She picked up the picnic basket and they headed down the beach.

Okay, when they went to the beach they ate their egg salad sandwiches. They sat in the sand and they let their food digest.

"Okay, who's up for some volleyball?" Johnny asked jumping up from the warm yellowish/tanish sand.

"I am!" Derrick jumped up.

"Yeah, that sounds fun." Everyone agreed.

"So, how about Me, Susannah and Ava on a team and Bradin, Derrick and Jay on a team?" Johnny suggested.

So they were in the middle of a very interesting game, Jay's team was a head by one point, when jay heard his cell phone ring. He excused himself and jogged a few feet away from the group.

"Hello?" He asked to the person on the other end of the phone.

All he heard on the end was sobbing. "Uncle- - Jay." Someone finally spoke.

"Samantha?" Sam what's wrong?" He asked, as he grew worried.

She started sobbing again.

"Sweetie, talk to me!" Jay said loudly with his Australian accent. He was becoming more and more worried. When he said this, Ava, Johnny, Susannah, Bradin and Derrick looked at him and started walking over to him slowly.

"There's been- - an accident!" She sobbed.

"What do you mean?" He asked nervously. By this point, Ava, Johnny, Susannah, Bradin and Derrick were standing next to Jay.

"They're dead!" She cried.

"Sweetie who's dead?" He asked feeling all hot. She didn't answer him. "Samantha, who's dead!" He yelled but not meanly.

"My Parents!" She answered. Jay felt his heart drop to his stomach, as he fell to his knees. All her heard on the other end of the phone was sobbing for a couple seconds then the line went dead.

"Jay? What happened are you okay?" Ava asked with a scared tone.

He shook his head. "My brother and sister-in law were umm, killed in a car accident. " He told them in disbelief. He couldn't believe that his brother is dead.

"Oh my gosh!" They gasped as they gave him a comforting hug.

"Hey guys!" Jay's girlfriend, Erica Spalding greeted excitedly. "What's wrong?" She asked right away when she saw the looks on everyone's faces.

"My brother and sister-in aw were killed in a car accident." He answered as a tear fell down his cheek. (Jay rarely cries)

"OH my gosh Jay I'm so sorry!" Erica gasped as she gave Jay a comforting hug.

"Umm, Jay who is going to take care of Samantha?" Ava asked concerned.

"I'm umm not sure." He answered and walked towards the house.

So later that day around 6:30p.m everyone including Erica was eating dinner outside.

"Jay, you don't have any other brothers or sisters that would take Samantha do you?" Johnny asked taking a second helping of corn and mashed potatoes.

"Umm, no, it was only me and Greg, and Sara was an only child. But they might have in their will that Denise and Kevin Jonas would take her in because of them living in New Jersey next to them, but I don't know.

"Oh." Johnny replied.

"Jonas? You mean as in the Jonas Brothers?" Derrick asked excitedly.

Jay nodded. "Yup, Nick is Sam's best friend and Joe and Kevin are like brothers." He answered.

"That's so cool! She knows the Jonas Brothers!" Derrick yelled, but not too loud.

'Ring, ring'

"I'll get it. Jay volunteered and excused himself from the table.

About five minutes later he came back to the table.

"It was Denise. Umm, the funeral is on Friday." He announced quietly.

"If you want Jay we can all come with you." Ava told him.

"Yeah I'll come too." Erica told him as she rubbed his back.

"Are you guys sure…" Jay started but got interrupted.

"Yes, we haven't seen her since last summer." Susannah stepped in.

"Okay then. I'm sure she'll be glad to see you guys." He said and gave a small smile.

"I just can't imagine what Sam's going through." Bradin spoke up softly.

"Me either." Derrick agreed. "I just feel so bad, for her." He finished then thought of something else. "Oh then mom, you would have to write a note for us to get out of school Friday." Derrick told his mom.

She just nodded.


	3. It'll be alright

(In New Jersey)

(In New Jersey)

"Nick I can't believe they're gone." Samantha cried as she and her best friend Nick sat on the steps inside Sam's house. Her best friend Nick is from the Jonas Brothers!

"Shh, I know. It'll be alright." Nick comforted as he brought her into a hug and she into his shirt.

"Nick, I don't even know where I'm going!" She sobbed harder, as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Don't worry Sammy. We'll find out on Friday." Nick assured her. Friday is the day of the funeral. " And you'll be staying at our house till then."

"Thanks Nick." Sam said as she let go of his neck and dried her tears.

"For what?" He asked confused.

"For being her for me and for being my best friend." She told him.

"Don't worry about it. You're like family, like our sister. " He told her giving her a small smile and another hug.

"Well, I should go get changed. I'm soaked." Samantha told him as she stood up. She was soaked form when she ran outside to see her parents but as the paramedics were putting their deceased bodies in the ambulances. Sam hugged Nick one last time and ran up to her room to change in her pajamas.

"Hey Nick, Sam's been up there for about 15 minutes, can you see if she's alright?" Denise Jonas asked her 2nd youngest son.

"Sure mom." Nick replied then started jogging up the stairs to Sam's room.

"Hey Sam you alright in there?" Nick asked through the white wooden door, which her knocked on lightly. He didn't hear an answer.

"Sam?" He asked getting worried and opened her door, to find her sound asleep on her bed in her CSI pajamas, cuddling her stuffed bear that her got her at 'Build a Bear' when she was three years old.

Nick smiled slightly and took out his cell phone to text Kevin and he also took a picture of her.

Kevin was downstairs talking to his parents and brothers Joe and Frankie when he got Nick's text message.

"Excuse me for a minute." Kevin said and jogged quietly up to Samantha's room.

"Hey Nick." He greeted in a whisper.

"Hey, do you think you can carry Samantha to out house? I don't wanna wake her up." Nick asked Kevin in a hushed tone.

"Yeah." He answered as he walked over to Sam and picked her up gently and they walked down stairs.

"Good thing she's already in her pajamas." Nick announced t Kevin softly as the approached their family.

"Hey guys." Mr. Jonas greeted softly when he saw the two boys.

"She was asleep when I went to see if she was alright." Nick spoke up.

"Man, I can't believe this happened. I feel so bad." Joe said as she saw Samantha sleeping in Kevin's arms.

"Me too." They heard a small, little voice speak up. It was Frankie.

So the Jonas' went to their house with Samantha and Nick let Samantha sleep in his bed and Nick slept in Frankie's room on the bottom bunk.


	4. Breakfast in New Jersey

Samantha woke up the next morning not really sure where she was at the moment until she saw a picture of her, Nick, Joe, Kevin

Samantha woke up the next morning not really sure where she was at the moment until she saw a picture of her, Nick, Joe, Kevin and Frankie on the table next to her, at that point she knew she was in Nick's room. She got out of bed and walked downstairs to the kitchen where all the Jonas boys were sitting waiting for the breakfast their parents was cooking.

"Hey sweetie, we were about to go up and see if you wanted breakfast." Denise said and walked over to Sam and gave her a hug.

"Sure breakfast sounds great. Thanks." She replied giving a small, quick smile and walked to the table, she took the empty chair next to Nick.

"Thanks for letting me sleep in your bed." She announced as Mr. Jonas places scrambled eggs on everybody's plate.

"No problem Sammy." He smiled.

"How'd I get there anyway, the last thing I remember is getting my pajamas on and I sat down on my bed. Then the next thing I know I wake up in your bed."

"Well I went up to check on you since it was taking a while for you to get changed and when I walked into your room you were sleeping so I text Kevin and he carried you." Nick explained.

"Oh. Thanks Kev."

"No problem."

So Mr. and Mrs. Jonas sat down and everybody began eating. About three minutes into the meal, everything that happened last night had just hit Samantha again. She felt tears well up in her eyes, no matter how much she fought them they won. The tears were streaming down her cheeks. She tried so hard to make it look like she wasn't crying but also failed at that. Nick was the first person who saw that she was crying, and then so did everyone else.

She felt the sympathetic eyes on her and knew that everyone else knew she was crying.

"Sorry! Excuse me!" She cried and ran out of the room to outside.

"I'm gonna go see if she's okay." Nick announced quietly.

"I'm going with you." Kevin and Joe agreed in unison.

"I wanna go too." Frankie replied. So the four of them left the room and went outside.

"Oh honey I hope she's going to be okay." Denise spoke up and hugged her husband.

"It'll take time but she'll be okay. She has a lot of people who love her. But it will defiantly take time." He comforted as he rubbed her back.


End file.
